


Angel

by daiyascenes



Series: Cupid [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, so so so much feelings, taeyong pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyascenes/pseuds/daiyascenes
Summary: Taeyong knows things that even the two may not know at the moment, but he sure as hell will make sure to protect and support the two.*best read after chapter 7 of cupid before chapter 8 but can be read as a stand alone*





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so i thought since this story will be expanded to a series, why not write a spinoff in taeyong's pov. i cried so hard after watching taeyong's speech for nct 127 at the mama awards, and i thought it would be better if i posted this first before chapter 8 of cupid as it flows better :-) 
> 
> chapter 8 is almost done, just going through editing and the last scene (its really sappy help) so i hope you will enjoy this one too!
> 
> also do tell me if you want a spinoff of a jaeyong/taewin fic in this canonverse because i've been planning to do one about them (after it is canon in this universe that taewin is a REAL ship in cupid, so backstory?) do leave me feedback in the comments!

The first time he hears about Donghyuck's crush is after they finish recording for Firetruck. 

It's quiet and serene, and Taeyong likes to loiter at the studio for a while longer, working on some tracks. He finds that the serenity and atmosphere of the place gives him the most inspiration for lyrics, and the fact he can work here alone without much disturbances is only one bonus to the whole arrangment. He knows the rest of the members have probably went back to the dorms, so he sits quietly by a small desk in the small little space, writing down lyrics that come to him. The silence is calming in a sense, but also rather intimidating. Taeyong can almost hear his breathing at the rate of it, slow but steady, as the scribbles of the pen on paper break the silence with the scratching, but it does not calm him down one bit. 

Taeyong gets this feeling a lot, especially under tremendous pressure - be it due to music or personal matters, it doesn't matter. He has long grown used to it happening, but with some simply breathing exercises and a good song, he's almost good as new. Relaxing isn't something that was easy to learn, but he soon picked up after rooming with the other members for a while.

The door creaks open, and Taeyong's head turns towards it. There is no one there, much to his surprise, but he does hear someone's voice. It's so faint, but yet so obvious that Taeyong's breath hitches as he hears the content. He does not know who the person outside is talking to, but he is sure to know they are in a heated discussion. His mind wanders again, and Taeyong doesn't know what he is doing, but with enough luck, he manages to slyly widen the gap between the door and the doorframe just enough so the voice becomes slightly audible.

His suspicions clear right up when he hears the voice again. "It's not that much of a deal, is it?"

"It is, hyung, when you drag me out of the practice room to tell me you have a crush on Mark-hyung!"

 _A crush on Mark._ Taeyong's heartbeat speeds up in a jiffy. The realisation doesn't really hit him until a little later. _Oh. Oh._

"I just wanted you to know so that it's not weird or anything. Also, plea-"

"I won't tell anyone, hyung." Jisung finishes. Taeyong does not know what happens next, only that he is met with silence before a slight sound of a door closing.

He doesn't know what he should think or feel at this point. Donghyuck has a crush on Mark, and Taeyong has never noticed it? Well, perhaps he has, if you counted light brushes of Donghyuck's hand on Mark's shoulder, the possessiveness that lingered in Donghyuck's eyes whenever someone came to talk to him. Heck, Donghyuck's mood had even changed when Mark had came to their shared room to discuss about lyrics for Mad City, and boy was it intimidating to say the least. Taeyong has always assumed them to just be simply friendly skinship between members, but to think feelings would bloom from there was insurmountable. He sighs, looking down at his notepad. Was Donghyuck going to be okay with being with Mark, considering he had noticed his feelings? Taeyong wonders, turning to face the door again, watching as Donghyuck walks past the door, not knowing that the whole exchange had taken place with Taeyong's knowledge. Taeyong knows it's hard to talk to your crush like nothing is wrong, like you two are just normal friends, and so he questions how Donghyuck can do it, whilst working with that said someone.

 _Rookie mindset._ He concludes, chuckling to himself. Pouring himself into work would be another one, but honestly it never works to do that, especially with the fact that Donghyuck's crush will stand literally less than a meter away from him, and start rapping in Korean and English, with Donghyuck's ears only praising the heavens about his luck to hear this every day. 

However, there is still something in Taeyong's heart that doesn't sit right. He knows relationships aren't his business, unless it starts to affect their group image or anything in relations to hurting the group, but that's a talk he's been saving for a while until the relationship finalises. He knows how hard it's going to get, especially on his rocky journey until he came to where he is now. But, there's a surge of emotions that come through, a desire to help Donghyuck, but how can he? He can only venture into the unknown. _The other half._ Taeyong picks up the notebook left on the studio table, with the initials "M.L" carved on the front, left behind by a very certain someone. Taeyong's been struggling with lyrics for Mad City for a while, mainly because he's been busy with other things (such as managing all of the members) and hasn't really been in the mood for composition.

On the other hand, Mark's this ball of sunshine who gets random flashes and doses of inspiration and creativity daily. It's almost comparable to taking doses of supplements, and Taeyong wishes he could get a bottle right now. Mark had kindly left his notebook for Taeyong to sample before he left, but currently Taeyong had no needs for that, and the whole incident with Donghyuck had gave him surges of inspiration. As he goes through the pages, Taeyong reads it vaguely, some are just random scribbles of korean and english, others have more solid rhyme scheme to them and could be actually useful for a mixtape, before he stumbles across the bookmark labelled Mad City, and Taeyong can't help but go through it.

One line of Mark sticks out. "It’s about our chemistry that never stops." Taeyong has heard too many drafts of Mark's verse in Mad City, and for some reason this line never seemed like anything important, especially with the context. However, Taeyong wonders who this 'ours' Mark talks about. By the context of Mad City, it sounds like Taeyong, but in reality this whole notebook is filled with the same pronoun.

Taeyong finds this line oddly strange, as he thinks about the possibility of his two members being together, and he figures he doesn't quite dislike the idea.

 _Maybe it could work_. He wonders. _Only one way to find out._

Curiosity or plain stupidity, not even Taeyong knows, but he quickly pens down his next lyrics.

**_Stop caring about other people’s thoughts, this is originally you._ **

**_Whatever anybody says I’m gonna do gotta go._ **

**_By the time you get your head straight I’m gone, I’m done._ **

* * *

Taeyong gets the privilege to be the non-official second person as well as the fifth official person to find out about Donghyuck's crush, this being the fact the younger tells him all about his undying love for Mark Lee almost immediately after he gets back to their shared room. 

He plays it off as if he doesn't notice, that it's a huge surprise as he tries his best to act as genuinely shocked as possible, but in reality Taeyong knows. He just does, but how Donghyuck talks about Mark, about his fears for the other boy and him, how he's scared for their relationship, makes Taeyong a little afraid. He's nervous, at how Donghyuck speaks of Mark is of pure admiration and just full of love, yet Taeyong knows Donghyuck's pain. It stings at how he explains his stand on why he doesn't want to pursue a relationship with Mark, how he is worried, just like the rest of them, not for himself but for Mark. 

It's just how fate works as he realises a certain someone is at the door. Mark almost manages to slip away from Taeyong's eyes if not for his little mistake, as he leans a bit too close to the door, exposing his red hair. Taeyong wants to laugh, but keeps silent. Maybe, somehow, Mark will take a hint, and the two can end up happily together just like how it's supposed to be.

But things are never this easy. Taeyong supposes, as Donghyuck finishes his sentence before turning towards the undone homework that he's left abandoned for the past couple days.

Taeyong doesn't admit it, but his heart wants them together. And no matter how they progress, there's something in Taeyong that will continue to support them silently.

It's almost too ironic that Mark comes to him moments later, asking about Donghyuck's love life, and Taeyong finds this endearing to say the least.

* * *

He does not ask why or how it is happening as he stands by the wall next to Donghyuck and his bedroom door, as Taeyong hears sobs and screams from the one and only Mark Lee.

Taeyong can't really describe his feelings right now, but it's not very important as compared to the scene that has played out in front of his very eyes. He knows he will never speak of it ever, perhaps carrying this to his grave, but he has no regrets. Panic attacks like this were common, especially with how much stress they all must had been under at that time. He's a little worried, but as he hears the murmurs of comforting words coming from the other's lips, the corners of his lips turn up a little, and warmth builds in his stomach, comforted and a little proud.

The cries die down a little, but Taeyong wonders what will change between the two after this. Donghyuck still harbours feelings towards Mark, obviously, and Mark is seemingly oblivious. There is a pang in his chest after the realisation. How painful must this be, for Donghyuck, to see Mark in such a state, to take care of him and love him earnestly, yet take a risk that Mark may not love him back? Even Taeyong has had trouble seeing if Mark has had any reaction to the news, despite the fact that he's stopped asking questions and his lyric notebook has been filled with more sad lyrics on unrequited love.

Taeyong decides it would be wise to leave the two alone for the time being. As the doorknob clicks open, he chooses to crash at Jaehyun's for the night, knowing it's the better choice.

* * *

Wind of Mark's mood changes arrives for Taeyong. It gets to the point that even the managers are noticing, which is alarming as Taeyong scrambles to find out why, only until he gets a glimpse of Mark's schedule along with his lyric notebook again does the piece fit together.

He also might have had some help from Jeno and Jisung, but that was besides the point.

Mark knows his own feelings, and judging by how nothing has changed, he probably is too scared to do anything, just as expected. Taeyong sighs to himself, as Donghyuck talks animatedly again about meeting his classmate to catch up on some school work after the  Chewing Gum rehearsal, and a rather sadistic idea comes up for him to talk about it to Mark.

His opportunity comes when Mark comes rushing in to a room with all of the older members the next night, asking about the "date" Donghyuck will be having with his "crush" after the rehearsal. Jeno and Jaemin did a great job with the story, but he never expected Mark to be this panicked. Taeyong goes to explain slowly, but it seems like Mark isn't interested about the how and why, but more about the where and when, and Taeyong indulges him.

Mark walks out of the room looking fine, but a glimpse of his eyes shows his sorrow, and Taeyong can taste the bitterness of regret on the roof of his mouth.

* * *

The mood worsens over time, and Taeyong wonders if the little jealousy he was planning for Mark to use as motivation doesn't work for everyone.

* * *

Donghyuck's rambles escalate along with it, as it's 2 a.m and all Taeyong wants to do is go to sleep.

"Hyung." Donghyuck says, and Taeyong wants to stay silent, but he has half a heart to reply with a simple yes.

Donghyuck starts to elaborate. "Is Mark-hyung going to be okay? He's been feeling a little off lately."

"He's probably stressed over something." The lie feels wrong, and there's a sour taste in Taeyong's mouth that he's never felt before.

Taeyong doesn't want to continue this conversation, but the way Donghyuck is speaking, how his tone only emphasizes his worry, makes guilt chew and bite at Taeyong.

He needs to make it up to them. He is the reason for all of this.

"Do you think there's anything I can do to help?" Donghyuck questions, and this time Taeyong has no hesitation in his reply.

"Make him feel loved, because that what love can do for a person. Love can heal wounds."

Donghyuck doesn't reply after that.

* * *

Taeyong stuffs a pair of tickets under Donghyuck's pillow just before he leaves in the morning for solo dance practice. He keeps his place neat and tidy, but doesn't forget to leave the outfit he picked for Donghyuck on the hanger, as well as a note which states Mark's favourite scents.

Donghyuck stirs a little bit, but doesn't wake up. Taeyong hopes this is for the best.

He also doesn't forget to leave some cosmetics on the table, just in case Donghyuck wants to use it. 

_He does._

* * *

Taeyong doesn't like the belief of kiss and tell, so he doesn't question Donghyuck on anything that happened during the date, however the look in his eyes has never been brighter ever since.

Although he's been harsh and strict about their relationship, his gut feeling says otherwise. He wishes for the best for them, and he will fight tooth and nail to make sure no one hurts them for just being happy.

He can only dream of a day love will win, but until then, he can only dream.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more trivia, just to confirm it:  
> 1\. yup, donghyuck told jisung!!! my smol bean, his crush first, considering well jisung is the youngest and i feel like he would be a great secret keeper. (if you reread chapter 3 you see that jisung realises mark is going out to follow donghyuck and he winks at mark!! because he knows the truth lol)
> 
> 2\. to explain the last part, the reason why the "cupid operation" part of mark stops, is becauss the cupid changes to taeyong. he becomes this angel !! (like the title) and watches over the two. this is vv important for the later part of this series


End file.
